i choose you
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and Dawn are going to travel in kanto to fulfil thier dreams together as pokemon master and top coordinator there will be adventures, friends, enemies and somehow love is growing in those two
1. i choose you

**I Choosé You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pokémon i choose you**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon and to everyone i apologies of not doing the story everyone i had a rough luck and this one is now more a reboot and reimagine of indigo plateau of Ash's journey and enjoy the story stronger Ash, Smarter ash, mature ash Pearlshipping**

screen flickers on, a Nidorino and a Gengar are battling each other. Soon, it turns into a battle between the two of them. outside the colosseum, then to a crown cheering, then back at the Pokémon beating each other up.

"And Nidorino begins the battle with a Horn Attack!" Nidorino thrusts its horn at theghost pokemon but he bounce "Oh, but Gengar bounces right back! And there it is, the Hypnosis Power of Gengar!" Gengar puts its hands together and releases black circles that expand as they move towards theNidorino and fell asleep

"This could be the end of Nidorino. Wait, the trainer recalled Nidorino." as a stream of red light hits nidorino and vanish "Which Pokémon will he use now?" turns out an member of the elite four brings out his pokeball and throws it

"Oh, it's Onix." as the powerful onix roars "Now this giant Pokémon's on the attack." as he tries to ram the ghost pokemon turns out it was on TV

"Oh-oh but Gengar jumps aside. Gengar is moving beautifully today..." said the annoucer just a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily brown with a white underside andfacial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and a stubby beak. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backward facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout from its chest, arranged to resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves form its tail and line the undersides of its wings flies on top of it

"Rowlet" as it heard a voice it flew towards his trainer was a boy 12 years old he also has black hair and brown eyes, he wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L"

"tomorrow well be great my friend" he said to him then heard the door open it was a beautiful girl about his age she has blue eyes and blue, midlength hair. Her outfit appears to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front.She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a device calledPokétchon her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. as Ash was happy to see

"Hey Dawn all set for tomorrow" the boy said to a girl name Dawn

"Yes! I am Ash!" said Dawn Berlitz, she is a girl from Twinleaf town talking to Ash Ketchum, he is a boy from Pallet Town. those two were close friends when they were 6 years old

"And now that we are 12, we can finally get our Pokémon license." Ash said to Dawn Twelve-year-olds can get a beginner Pokémon from Professor Oak, the town's Pokémon expert.

"Ash is it great that we are traveling together" said Dawn as Ash looks at her with a smile

"we never forget that promise we made at the lab" Ash said to her as she agreed

(childhood memory)

at the lab outside of the ranch shows two 6 year old kids looking after a poliwag was sick "Here Ash i had a blanket" said a younger short blue hair girl wears a pink dress with a white top on was Dawn giving Ash the blanket

"good idea Dawn" as Ash covers the poliwag with a blanket that made it calm and warm then the two played with some Pokemon around the ranch that Professor Oak has.

"Hey Dawn is it true your mom is a coordinator in sinnoh" Ash asked her "Yes mom is a best coordinator she move to kanto here in pallet town the time i was born" said Dawn as Ash looks at her "Dawn till were older let's travel together" said Ash as Dawn like the idea

"i like the idea stay together Ash" as Dawn bring her pinkie out so was Ash "stay together" as they perform thier pinkie promise "Let's go get our pokemon" said Ash

"Yeah Rowlet, piplup!" shout Dawn when they go to get their Pokemon a middle aged Pokémon professor with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his labcoat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers name Professor Oak the pokemon expert he sees the special bond that they have "those two are really specail and ready give them two very special Pokemon." he said about them

(end memory)

"that promise is still here Dawn. we will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training. And we hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world. we will be a Pokémon master and Pokémon top Coordinator! We will fulfil our dream together!" Ash said then he heard a door was open

"Ash, Dawn! It's 11 o'clock and you two should be asleep." said a yound beautiful woman has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. her name is Delia ketchum Ash's mother

"Sorry mom i was watching old videos of Dad when he travel. and I'm headin to bed right now tomorrow we begin our Pokémon journey." Ash said

"Well if you sounded just like him and you have my kindness, you should at least get ready for tomorrow. i forgot to tell you and Dawn, watch this." as she change to a channel

"Good evening, Pallet. Tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?"

"son of a bisharp Ash your mom is right we should Go to bed." said Dawn

"you're right on that Dawn." Ash said to her "And change into your pajamas you two, OK? oh Dawn your mom is on a phone" delia said as Dawn picks it up "Hey mom...yeah the sleepover is great..." as Dawn talks to her mother Ash was all set as Oak said those words

" ... to help them develop their special powers." he said

"by tomorrow Dawn and I are ready" said Ash as he was in his pajamas and rowlet sleeps on a pillow Dawn has her sleepy bag wearing pink pajama bottoms and a matching shirt with a yellow line going down them. "piplup" Dawn calls as there was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each name piplup runs to Dawn

( **Pokémon I choose you** )

as those two are sleeping for having a big day tomorrow Dawn was dreaming of the kanto starter she will pick "Raising Bulbasaur. That'd be really simple. It's perfect for beginners and for perfect contests." as Dawn dreams herself a pink dress with a necklace which has a small red ribbon on it, dark pink horizontal and vertical accents, pink sash, and has her hair in a ponytail, .

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!" as she toss it to the air a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back

"Then there's Squirtle." Ash was thinking in his sleep as he dreamed of choosing squirtle "I choose you, Squirtle!" as he toss the pokeball to the air a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance similar to a turtle. With its aerodynamic shape and grooved surface, Squirtle's shell helps it wade through the water very quickly. It also offers protection in battle. Like turtles, Squirtle has a shell that covers its body with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be exposed.

as Morning came a Dodrio calls for a new day in kanto Ash and Dawn are all ready for thier day they are in thier clothes and walking together "Hey Dawn any idea of which pokémon you will choose" said Ash

"Well i was thinking Bulbasaur it's perfect for beginners" said Dawn as she look at Ash "How about you Ash" she asked him as Ash is in a deep thought "i was thinking squirtle Dawn" Ash said to her then she had one thought

"Oh hold on Ash, how about Charmander. Those in the know say that's the best way to go." Dawn said to him as Ash like the idea

"Yeah Dawn you're right I choose Charmander!" Ash said then when they are walking more as they chat for a bit "Hey Dawn" as Dawn looks at her friend "Yes Ash" she asked him "Um...i was thinking of the good times we had when we were kids" Ash said as dawn remembers "Like the time you stood up against those kids calling me names like Dee-Dee" said Dawn as Ash remembered "yeah also the time we share that last piece of your birthday cake" said Ash as they giggle and laugh "that was a sweetest thing Ash" Dawn said as Ash was blushing

"yeah it is" as they saw A crowd has gathered to see auburn hair and black eyes. In the original series, Gary wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants and brown boots. In the Advanced Generation series and Diamond and Pearl series, he wears a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead instead of the original gold one, purple wristbands, a light gray fanny pack, and black sneakers with a dark purple backpack off. Ash and Dawn had arrived in time to Prof. Oak's lab to get their first Pokémon

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Gary, Gary-" said a bunch of girls in cheerleader uniforms as Ash and Dawn cuts through

"excuse us!" Dawn said as a girl with pink hair and teal eyes. Georgia wears a long dark-teal dress, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons. Georgia also wears dark teal socks, teal boots with black heels, as well as a yellow hat and gloves. She also has a small black collar around her neck appeared and pushed Dawn to the ground

"Hey!" Ash saw what she did runs to Dawn helps her up "Thanks Ash" she said to him "no problem Dawn let's go" Ash turns around then crashes into that boy and falls down

"Ash" Dawn gasped worried as she helps him up "Hey, watch where you're going! Well, you must be Ash and who might you be missy. forget it Better late than never, I guess. At least you two get the chance to meet me!" said The boy as Ash was annoyed

"yeah we get it Gary?" Ash said to him

"Mister Gary to you! Show some respect!" he said with a smug look "Well Ash, you snooze, you lose, and you're way behind right from the start! I got a Pokémon and you don't." said Gary as a girl who pushed Dawn appeared "You mean got a pokemon and a girl Gary" she said to him

"You... got your first Pokémon?" Ash exclaimed

"That's right, loser, and it's right inside this Pokéball but since oak was kind he gave me a other special pokemon" as he takes out two of his Pokéballs and begins spinning it spectators cheer

"Let's go, Gary, let's go! Yeah yeah!" said the cheerleaders "You heard your fans gary" said the girl as gary addressing crowd "Thank you, Georgia and my fans! Thank you for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon master, and make the Town of Pallet known all around the world!" as poses triumphantly as the spectators cheer again

Dawn goes to Gary "Excuse me?" she said with a attitude while gary is posing "Yeah?" he asked her "you are so wrong about ash he's going to be a greastest pokemon trainer you never seen!" Dawn said to him as Ash was amazed of his friend defend him then Georgia spoke

"hey i heard of you. you're that daughter of the top coordinator Johanna Berlitz, big deal a loser like you want to be a top coordinator give me a break i am gping to be a greatest dragon buster with my special pokemon" said Georgia as Ash stands up

"Now you listen here Dawn is going to make her mom proud to be a top coordinator! you and Gary think bieng a hotshot makes you a true trainer because of you choosing" said Ash as Gary puts his arm down and, with one eye closed, leans close to Ash, one arm at his hip, the other holding the Pokéball

"Oh really if i show you my pokemon well None of your business! If you and Dawn showed up on time, you would've seen that I got the two best Pokémon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it? Oh...one thing are you two losers are a secret romantic couple" he said to him as those blush "no were friends" they said but deep down they had feelimgs for eachother As Gary, Georgia and his cheerleaders in his car, saying goodbye to the crowd

"Let's go Gary, let's go!" they repeat

"Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!" He and the cheerleaders drive off. Ash, Dawn are left alone behind everyone, Dawn saw Ash clenches his fists and grits his teeth upset

"Auugh, I'll show him Dawn! and i'll prove to him that he was wrong" as Ash felt Dawn had her hand on his shoulder with a smile

"we will Ash Together" as Ash smiled at Dawn then Oak appeared "Ash, Dawn you two finally show up after all." as those two see professor oak

"Oh, Professor Oak, it's been a long time we saw you" said Ash as Oak smiled "I remember seeing you two since you took care a sick poliwag are you two here for Your Pokémon?" he said

"Yes, we're ready." Dawn said as Oak chuckle "by the look in your eyes You two look like you're ready for your journey, i was thinking you two won't show up" he said to them

"Oh yes, professor, to be honest we got messed up this morning, and we were a little late." said said to him

"but believe me and Dawn, We're ready for a Pokémon." Ash said to him as Ash and Dawn were looking at three pokeballs "Ash which one you choose" Dawn asked him

"well Dawn I thought about it a lot, and it took me along time, but I finally decided to choose... Squirtle!" as Ash saw it was empty

" Ohhh!" said Both

"Already taken by someone who was on time." Oak tells Ash as he facepalmed "Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept." Ash said to himself as he thinks about it

"Dawn as a friend you should go first" Ash said with a smile

"Thanks ash But i hope this one isn't taken now I would choose as my Pokémon..." as Dawn picks it up a ball open and reveal a grass type starter

"Bulbasaur! i was right" Dawn said of seeing bulbasaur

"That was good choice you made Dawn but i didn't say you two are too late." said Oak

"well Dawn i had to agreed with the choice you said for me to choose" as Ash picks up one because my Pokémon will be..." as he throws it to the air revealed a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a pale light-yellow color. it has a flame that constantly burns on the end of its tail. "Charmander." as charmander leaped on Ash

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, uhh, the Pokémon." said Oak as he looks at Ash and Dawn

"guess that mean we are all set professor" said Dawn then Oak looks at them "Not exactly you two there is still Two special pokemon left, but i hope you might get along with them" he tells them

"Professor Dawn and i had been with pokemon since we were six we'll take them!" Ash said

"I think I should warn you two -- There is a problem with the last two." as they heard that "What problem was it?" Dawn asked

"Well, in that case..." as he points at the two pokemon Ash saw the first was small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon. he is completely covered by yellow fur. He have long yellow ears that are tipped with black. his back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity.

"Dawn looks at the second pokemon is a small, humanoid Pokémon with a white body that has wide legs and long, green bangs that has two, red horns

"Pikachu." said a mouse pokemon "Ralts" said the humanoid pokemon they're names are Pikachu and Ralts" said Oak as Dawn looks at Ralts

"Oh, they're so cute, it's the best of all!" said Dawn

"You'll see." said Oak as Dawn picks up Ralts "Oh, hi Ralts." said Dawn as Ash saw pikachu was going to shock Dawn

"Pika..." as Ash moves Dawn in time as Ash gets hit by pikachu that got Dawn worried "You ok Ash?" Dawn asked as he looks at her

"i'm fine but at least you are ok" as Dawn blushed by Ash's care

"Sorry Ash It's also known as an Electric mouse -- It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality." said Oak

"I see what you mean." Ash said looking at Pikachu

"Shocking, isn't it?" then Oak gives Ash and Dawn thier pokeballs and pokedex "Now take these -- your Pokédex and Pokéballs." as Ash and Dawn got thier pokeballs and pokedex

"Thank you professor" said both as Oak sees those two like his memory seeing them as kids from six years ago

"you're welcome you two and i wish you all a pleasant journey" said Oak as they are outside Ash saw his mom then Dawn noticed a young woman with blue eyes and hair styled into a bob with a red hairclip. Her outfit consists of a white, long-sleeved shirt, a peach and red apron with pockets and blue capris. She wears red footwear depending on the location; while home, she wears heeled shoes

"Mom!" said both seeing thier moms

"Hi you two, Ash I'm so proud of you. You're finally gonna fulfill your dream and it starts with your Pokémon training. But I'm -- I'm gonna miss you so much. Oh, my little boy." said Delia was proud of him as she was crying

"Mom don't cry i promise i will come home i won't make a mistake like dad did" Ash said to her as she smiled to her son

"Dawn i want to say i'm proud of you as well. You are going to fulfill yor dream with Ash to be a Top coordinator. like Delia said i too will miss you but you have Ash around with you." said Johanna

"Thanks mom but Ash and i will alaways come home mom we promise in our hearts" said Dawn as Johanna smiled at her daughter

"we understand. Hmm? Oh if you two need romantic advise let us know?" as those two are blushing "Mom!" they shout

"just kidding and those four are your Pokémon?" said Johanna

"Pikachu, char, Bulba, Ralts" said both "Yep, Pikachu and charmander are my Pokémon." saud Ash

"Bulbasaur and ralts are mine" said dawn but Ash's pikachu look away

"Pi." said Pikachu

"Uhh... With Pikachu he still don't trust me" Ash tells his mom "no need to worry Ash with me by your side, we'll get all the Pokémon in the world." said Dawn

"I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs. Why doesn't this one?" said Delia as Ash looks at him

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Pikachu, get in the ball now." as he has pikachu's pokeball "Pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu" in rhythm as Ash continually tosses a Pokéball at Pikachu that got ash thinking why he tosses it "I understand you are afraid of the dark" Ash said as pikachu look at him

"i know how you felt Dawn and i were scared too of the dark when we were six we believe there was a ghost pokemon haunts my closet" Ash said

"Oh, you two are getting along great you're friends already." said Delia

"Maybe, but Pikachu and I are not friends yet" said Ash as pikachu was starting to think a minute of Ash understands him

"But it's a little weird of how he toss the pokeball." said johanna

"Weird?" as pikachu heard that Ash noticed the red pounches are ready to use electricity as him and Dawn got shocked

"Dawn Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy." said Oak as they remember "That's right Rubber blocks electricity." as the electricity stops "Ash are you and Dawn ok" said Delia

"yeah we're Great." Ash said as Delia remembers something "Ash i forget to give you this." as Ash see a pokeball "it came from your father" as Ash picks it up

"thanks mom." Ash said as he noticed Rowlet and piplup arrived "Rowlet!" Ash shout as Rowlet flew to him

"piplup" Dawn said as piplup runs to her "we wish you to farewell" said Delia as they wave goodbye Ash had problems with pikachu

"Pikachu, are you gonna be like this the whole way?" said Ash as he looks away "Pi." as he understand

"It is because you don't like me?" said Ash as he nodded

"Pika-pika."

"Well pikachu, you don't know Ash alot he likes pokemon and he like you alot. And since you're the Pokémon Ash is training, don't you think you could be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell him what's wrong?" said Dawn as he open his mouth

"Uh, that's not exactly what she meant. Is your name all Dawn can say?" said Ash

"Pika." he said

"Well, then, your just like all Pokémon, all you should act like one, and get inside the Pokéball -- just like it says in the Pokédex." Dawn brings out her pokedex and shows him

"While being trained, a Pokémon usually stay inside it's Pokéball." said pokedex

"You see?" said Dawn "Pika!" as he pushes the button "However, they are many expectations: Some Pokémon hate being confined." said pokedex

"Ok, then, this ought to make things better. And I'll get of these." Ash said as pikachu look away

"Pi." said pikachu

"Forget it Dawn, Still not good enough for me to get along with pikachu?" said Ash as they see two small, plump-bodied birds. they are brown in color, with a cream-colored throat and belly. The tips of thier wings share the same color. Both thier feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. thier plumage is fairly nondescript, particularly they have black markings around thier eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above thier eyes.

"Pika." said pikachu

"Pidgey. and there's two of them" Ash said as Dawn has her pokedex out scan them

"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills." said Pokedex

"This is great Dawn." Ash said to her "Yes Ash It's our lucky day." Dawn said to him as Ash is ready

"Pikachu, ready to help dawn out" said Ash asked him

"Chu." he did nothing

"Aren't you ever gonna listen to me?" Ash said to him. "chu." he replied as he went up the tree

"But why not? Ok, I get the message. I don't want your need help" Said Ash as Dawn looks at him "Why not use charmander Ash or your new pokemon your mom give you" Dawn said to him

"That's right" Ash said

"Who's that Pokémon?" said Ash and Dawn as a mystery pokemon reveal "It's Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

Ash has his pokemon charmander ready "All right Charmander, are you ready" said Ash as Charmander nodded "Dawn and I pledged to get all the Pokémon in the world." said Ash as Dawn has piplup ready

"Now we're ready to take the next step to be the number one Pokémon Master and the top pokemon coordinator." as those two are ready to catch thier flying type pokemon "Charmander use ember!" Ash shout as Charmander releases bolts of fire from its mouth at thepidgey

"piplup use bubble!" Dawn shouted as Piplup opens its beak and release multiple multicolored or clear bubbles from it at thesecond pidgey then the two had thier pokeballs out

"Pokéball, go!" as Ash and Dawn threw thier pokeballs as the pidgey were inside Ash and Dawn's pokeball rattle three times as it ding "Ash we did it." said Dawn. as they high five "Huh?" they heard a sound from the bushes as they see someone's pokeball was a opened then a pidgey ran off

" Aww, I blew it." said a girl about Ash and Dawn's age has brown hair. She wears a white hat with a pink Poké Ball logo. Leaf wears a sleeveless, teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes, with a pink stripe. Also, she is seen with a yellow trainer bag as there was a pokemon was loafing around was a quadruped, pig-like Pokémon that is primarily orange. It has oval eyes, a pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe on its snout. The upper portion of its head is dark brown, and its long, pointed ears are positioned closely together. Tepig has short legs, and its front feet are dark brown. A dark brown band covers its lower back and rear. Its curly tail is tipped with a ruddy pink sphere seem to laugh from it

"To capture a Pokémon, you usually have own Pokémon battle with the other." said her pokedex

"Now he tells me." she said as Ash and Dawn notice something about her "Hey that's Leaf Ash!" said Dawn as Ash remembered

"Leaf Oak, professor oak's grandaughter and Gary's twin sister" Ash said they knew her at oak's lab too

"Leaf hey!" said Dawn as Leaf saw them "Ash, Dawn!" she shout

"It's been six years since we last saw eachother" said Ash as leaf nodded "Yeah i guess my brother give you a hard time" said Leaf as they nodded

"Well he was a jerk as well. he said i am not good as a trainer well i'll show him you two but what's worse my pokemon never listen" as they see that pokemon again Dawn scan that on her pokedex

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill" said the pokedex

"that's on of the unova region starters" said Dawn as she nodded "Grandpa give him to me at my birthday but he never listen to me at all But I have to everything myself!" said Leaf

"Leaf wait you need a pokemon to battle pidgey you'll get hurt" said Ash as she notice Dawn packed a blanket

"Wait, I got an idea." as Leaf was sneaking towards the pidgey

" Ok... just be quiet... there's nothing to be afraid of." said Leaf as the two had a bad feeling of her as she was close to pidgey "Ash i had a bad feeling" Dawn said to him as Ash knew

"Hi, little friend... Sorry, buddy!" as she had it trapped then a tornado appeared send her flying

" Huh, what happened?" as Leaf heard her pokedex on "Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand Attack." as she was confused

"Sand?!" as sand appeared then pidgey flew away as Ash and Dawn runs to her

"Guess it's not your lucky day." said Dawn as Ash notice a pokemon in his backpack has dark gray fur and grayish-purple ear insides. There are two tufts of fur on each ear and near the tip of its tail. Its long, thin whiskers are replaced by shorter, thicker tufts of fur as well. The line where its cream underbelly meets its gray fur is ragged instead of smooth

"Hey! Get outta there." Ash said as the pokemon looks at him wanting to fight as it holds out its paw and its lower arm becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw

"Ash look out that's shadow claw!" said Dawn as Ash looks at that pokemon then he brings out the pokeball his mom give him

"Then i had to fight him go pokeball" as Ash threw it then a frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. Froakie produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose.

"whoa what is that?" as Ash has his pokedex out scans it

"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack" said the pokedex as Froakie was ready to battle

"in that case let's do it froakie" as froakie nodded to Ash as he saw Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike the pokemon. The slash leaves a white trail of energy afterwards. as he was taken out

"go pokeball" as Ash used a pokeball at the pokemon it rattle three times then ding "Alright Ash you got it but i wonder what it is" said Dawn bringing out her pokedex

"A Forest Pokémon, Rattata -- it likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries." said the pokedex "that creepy thing Yeah, but this isn't a forest, it's an open field." said Leaf "don't be so sure leaf rattata came travel anywhere" said Ash

"that is correct It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers." said Pokedex

"That means we... we're stupid?" said Leaf as Tepig and pikachu laugh

"Pidgey." said a flock as Ash, Dawn and Leaf saw them but one was close by them "Hmm? Well... hmm?" as Leaf has her pokeball

" I'll get you this time." as she threw it at the mystery pokemon "I got it guys." but no red stream wasn't showing but had a bump on it's head as a pokemon is an avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough, brown plumage on its head and three brown tail feathers. It has narrow, dark brown eyes with white pupils and a short, hooked beak. The feathers covering its wings are pinkish red with lighter tips, and it has a beige underside with two thin, horizontal stripes. Its light pink feet have two toes in front and one in the back. Black feathers cover its back glared at them

"I wonder what that is." Ash said as Leaf has her pokedex out

"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans." as they see spearow was flying towards them Ash used froakie to fight Spearow for trying to harm Dawn and Leaf leave them blushing then it was targeting pikachu and Tepig

"Hey, leave Pikachu and tepig alone! they didn't throw the rock!" said Dawn

"Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human-trained Pokémon." said pokedex as that spearow was attacking them but pikachu was hurt

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as pikachu used his electricity at spearown it screamed in pain as it dropped

"Uh, you got it!" Ash said as spearow was angry

"Spearow!" at the nearby tree there was a flock appeared "Uh-oh!" said both seeing them coming "Uhh Ash, should we run?" said Dawn

"right come on Pikachu." as Ash, Dawn, Leaf are running with pikachu, piplup and tepig while froakie was in his pokeball "Don't worry, Dawn, Leaf and Pikachu, no matter what, I'll save you." said Ash as tepig was running

" Don't run ahead tepig. Ash said he'd protect --" as leaf was hit by a flock tepig goes back and helps his trainer the The orb on the end of Tepig's tail glow bright orange and it releases a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from its nostrils at the opponent. he saved Leaf but more keep coming surrounded Dawn, Leaf, Pikachu, piplup and Tepig as Ash runs to them

"Hey Leave them alone, Spearows!" as he was getting close to them "Dawn, Leaf, Pikachu, Piplup, Tepig!" as Ash gets the girls and thier pokemon out of here he carries pikachu who was hurt away but he lost the girls and was close to a waterfall as he had no choice "Well, here we go!" as he jumped to the river swim fast as a gyarados shows up scared him lucky he move as he thought till he was uncouncious but something caught his coat was a hook

"Oh! Oh! Hey, I got a bite! Oh, wow, I really think this could really be a big one!" said a voice sounded like a girl as she reeled ash and pikachu out

"Oh my it's a boy a very handsome one." as Ash was waking up "Oh and a Pokémon. Oh, are you ok?" as he see a girl about his, Dawn and Leaf's age she has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow tank top that shows her midriff, red suspenders, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces. she has Pikachu with her nibbling on some Pokemon food

"Yeah, pikachu is ok now." said Ash as she laugh

"Not him silly you!" she said as Ash chuckled "Yeah I, I... I think so." Ash still felt that bump

"Well, just dont sit there, it need a doctor right away. There's a medical center not to far from here. You've got to get moving!" she had a calm nature

"a hospital Yes, for Pokémon. can you tell me, which way do I go? Had you seen my friends with a tepig and piplup" Ash asked her

"That way but no are they okay what happened?" she asked as they see a flock of spearows

"that's why and They're coming back!" as Ash has his pokeball out

"Run!" Ash said

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked him "i'll keep them busy" Ash said as the girl seen him with bravery as she hop on her bike "Ok i'll try find your friends" as she left Ash call upon his friend

"Rowlet let's do this" as Rowlet was out "Row!" ready to fight "take them out with razor leaf!" Ash shout as Rowlet's wings glow green and it flaps them forward, sending multiple green glowing leaves clustered together toward the flock in the form of three different sized arrows. then one had injured rowlet

"no! Charmander use ember!" as charmander used ember one more at the flock as Ash look at pikachu "Just hang on now, Pikachu, we're almost there." said. Ash as charmander got hit as well

"Hang on you two Froakie i need you!" as Froakie appeared

"Quick use water pulse!" Ash said as Froakie creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands. It then fires the sphere at the flock to help charmander and Rowlet, which explodes into a wave of water.

"Pikachu! Pikachu..." Ash noticed pikachu is getting worse then his three pokemon as well "this can't happen my pokemon are in peril." as the rain came sounds of lighting was heard Ash puts pikachu's pokeball to him "Pikachu, get inside. I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside. After that, then -- After that, just trust me!" Ash said to him as pikachu see that Ash is different then the other trainers as he stood up defended his friends

"Spearows, do you know who I am? Im Ash, from the Town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Do you hear me?" Ash with strong will show true trust to his pokemon

" Pikachu, go inside the Pokéball, it's the only way!" said Ash as he then makes his last stand

"Come and get me!" as the flock is charging for Ash then pikachu, Charmander, Rowlet and Froakie leaped to the air used thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Water pulse and a new move Rowlet used releases multiple glowing green leaves from its body. The leaves then spiral in a tornado-like fashion those four attacks are heading towards the flock. then everything went white the sun came Ash wakes up saw his pokemon injured with smiles

"We'll, we beat 'em." said Ash as he heard Dawn "Ash!" as he saw her with leaf and the girl he met as Dawn was more worried as she held him

"i thouhht you were gone" Dawn said worried of her friend

"Actually i am worried too that you are gone" as Dawn blush by hearing that they saw a rainbow but Ash, Dawn, Leaf had saw dark bluesauropod-like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck. It has three claws on each foot of the same metallic looks as its chestplate. Faint cracks exist across its body. The wing-like structure on its back can be used to focus the flow of time

"What's that?" Ash wondered as it was gone

"There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified." the pokedex said "This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Ash and Dawn with thier pokemon. Their jourmey is destined to be packed with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart-pounding perils, and endless excitement. Together they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond their wildest imagination. and as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wonderous place: The Incredible World of Pokémon." said the mysterious voice was telling

(To Be Continued)

 **That is it of I choose you hope you enjoy it of how Ash and Dawn were friends in childhood, Leaf is also thier friend. i bet you like the pokemon are selected now i still got Xy and tri, Dawn's sleepover party oh and everyone calm down ill get ash's epic journey and Ash's new adventure done so chill for once and you had more ideas let me know and i'll add them one thing enjoy**


	2. Pokemon emergency

**I Choosé You**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Pokémon** **Emergency**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon and to everyone i apologies of not doing the story everyone i had a rough luck and this one is now more a reboot and reimagine of indigo plateau of Ash's journey and enjoy the story stronger Ash, Smarter ash, mature ash Pearlshipping**

Last time Ash and Dawn our heroes from Pallet, Ash chose Pikachu, the Pokemon, who was not too thrill to its new Trainer. Then, they had manage to catch pidgey and Rattata then ran to thier friend Leaf but found themselves fighting a flock of fearsome Spearows. Pikachu saved the day with its amazing Thunder Shock, but the electrifying encounter made Pikachu weak and his fate in Ash's hands. now they are off to viridian city with thier newfound friend

 **Pokèmon Emergency**

at outside of the city was a young Officer more same age as Dawn, Leaf and the other girl was have dark teal hair and fair skin. Others could have a lighter shade of hair color, or brighter or darker skin. she wear a purple cap with a black rim, red top, and gold star, a purple collared shirt with red trim, a sky blue chest peice, and gold shoulder pads, a black purse, a matching belt with a gold buckle, a purple skirt, black shoes, and white gloves.was announcing something

"Attention, pedestrians of Viridian City, attention, pedestrians of Viridian City! We have reports about Pokemon thiefs in our area! Being on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers! Repeat - Being on the lookout for suspicious looking--" as she wss cut off when she sees Ash, Dawn, Leaf and the girl rushing to the Pokemon Center

"Huh? Speak of the Devil?" as she stops Ash "Hold it! I'm just aware, where do you think you're going with that Pokemon, good lookin." she said which ticked Dawn even the girl

"That's and he's my Pokemon and he's hurt! And I gotta get him to the hospital right away!" Ash who is calm

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you might be stealing it. Just show me your ID and you can go." she said as Leaf was confused "ID? Ugh... I don't have any. You see we just came hear from Pallet and we--" az Leaf notice Ash and Dawn had thier pokedex out "We do have ID" said Dawn as the officer looks "and i had mine." as the girl pulls out a card from a wallet.

"Thank you for showing You know, you three are the seventh persons I'm seeing today from Pallet Town." she said

"The seventh? Oh... That means Gary Oak and Georgia is here already." said Ash as him, Dawn and the new girl are in but Leaf is stopped holding her tepig

"It's very unusual for someone to carry a Pokemon around in his arms and not in a pokeball. How do I know you didn't steal that Pokemon especially since you don't have any identification." she said

"Please let me through I wouldn't steal a Pokemon and I've nedd to be with my friends and i got to get Tepig to the hospital. Please, Miss." she said

"Hey, what's that in your pocket?" she said

"What? Oh, this?" she brings out het pokedex "This is perfect! A Pokedex. Let's see if you're the real deal." as she turns it on "I am Dexter. A Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Leaf Oak of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Leaf with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." said Dexter ss Leaf is being silly

"Oh, my pokedex. I didn't realize it was also my ID i gpt lot to learn from grandpa." said Leaf

"Can we take Pokemon to the Pokemon Center?" said Dawn "I'll call my older sister Jenny She'll get you there in no time at all." she said as they wait the older version of the officer they met arrived on the motorcycle "Come on in it's a good thing my baby sister Jenny call me now Sit back, hold on." as she ride them as Ash look at the younger Jenny "Thanks for helping us Jenny." said Ash as Jenny Just Smiles and anytime as it is a duty of a police officer to help others in need to always protect and to serve. "No pronlem." as She Ash a wink and as she gives her a smile and a thumbs up Ash blushed a bit but without notice a balloon had pick up the poster

"A wanted poster. How flattering." said a woman She has purple eyes andgold hair worn in pigtails. She also wears a pair of triangular pink earrings. Her Team Rocket uniform takes the form of a black short-sleeved minidress with the team's red R logo on the front, plus white gloves that reach the sleeves and have a red stripe near that area, and white thigh high boots with the same stripe near the tops and a small heel.

"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible." said a man has brown eyes, which are more of a purple-brown in his most recent appearances, and short green hair. He wears a black long-sleeve shirt with a large red R on it, a white belt, black pants, and white boots and gloves with red trim.

"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you." she said to him

"Exactly." he said

"We'll show these bumpkins." the woman replied

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face." the man said

"We're all sorry to see your face. Stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget, Meowth." said a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold koban coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers named Meowth that can talk

"Absolutely." said the woman

"But of course." said the man

"And just remember, I'm the top cat." Meowth replied "You got it." said the man "Meowth." Meowth shout as Jenny arrived to the center

"There it is." said older Jenny as Ash, Dawn, Leaf and the girl saw it "Pokemon Center it's gigantic." said Ash

"This is tricky. Just hold on. Here we go!" ssid the older Jenny as the younger Jenny knows what her oldet sister is planning "Hang on tight guys it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" she said as the motorcycle leaped they screamed then reach inside

"We have a driveway, you know." said the woman have brink pink hair and fair skin. Others could have a lighter shade of hair color, or brighter or darker skin. she wear a Mexican-pink colored dress with a white nurse apron, and low-heel Mary Jane shoes.

"It's a Pokemon emergency." said Jenny

"Please, Help our pokemon." said Dawn as the nurse look at Pikachu, Piplup and Tepig "It looks like a Pikachu, Piplup and Tepig. We'll do what we can. I need a stretcher for a small electric, water and fire Pokemon, Stat! It 'll be okay. Rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit Chansey. We'll begin the treatment right away." said the nurse

"oh" said Leaf as there was a girl same age as them look exactly like a nurse looks at them "Excuse but Who are you?" she asked them

"Those three here are Dawn, Berlitz, Leaf Oak and His name is Ash. they're the Pokemon's Trainers Joy." said the younger Jenny

"If There's anything we can do, please just tell us." said Ash

"You three can be more responsible. If you three want to became a Pokemon trainers, Ash, Dawn and Leaf, you don't let your Pokemon battle till it's this condition." said Joy

"But you don't know what happened." said Ash as Joy's older sister spoke "Joy calm down What's past is past. Now, we have to heal thier Pokemon." she said

"Sorry big sister Joy" said younger joy talk to older Joy "What can I do?" said Dawn

"Just leave everything to me." said Older Joy

"Please and help Charmander, Froakie and Rowlet too." Ash ssid as he passes the older Joy his pokeballs "It's in your hands. I know you'll give the Pokemon excellent care." said older Jenny

"You've got it here just in time." said Older Joy

"That's my job. Oh my goodness. I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk" said Jenny

"Next time use the driveway. Ash, you snd your friends have to go to the waiting room." said Joy ss they're off

"Pikachu.." said Ash as he felt Dawn's hand on his shoulder "Him and our pokemon be alright Ash no need to worry." said Dawn as Ash smiled then the younger Koy appeared

"Ash if you want you and your friends care to stay for the night" she said as Ash thought about it "We love to stay for the night." said Ash

"Then I'll show you to your rooms with no charge becsuse you look cute." she ssid to Ash as he started to blush

"Thanks but first I'll call home." said Ash as he's going to the phone "Hello, This is the Ketchum residence." said Delia was in the bathrobe

"Hello, mom?" said Ash

"Hi, honey. Is everything okay? Where are you and Dawn at, Ash?" she asked her son

"Pokemon Center in Viridian City." said Ssh as Delia is impressed

"You are already in Viridian City. It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokemon training. Oh He'll be so proud you're apple of his eye." she said

"Yeah i am, but i feel like a rotten apple letting pikachu get hurt." he said to her "Oh Ash, don't get discouraged. You're doing fine, Honey. You're growing up right before my eyes spreading your wings and soaring like a sparrow." said Delia

"I feel more like a fallen Pidgey." then he heard Dawn behind him "Ash ketchum, that isn't the real you. Your mom and I won't let you talk about yourself that way. Just be confident!" said Dawn

"Dawn is right You can do anything that you set your mind to. Do you understand?" said Delia as Ash smiled at his mother

"Yes." he said

"And are you changing your underwear every day?" as Ash blush of embarrassment "Mom not in front of Dawn!" said Ash

"Ok. Good night son. I love you." she said to Ash "Me too, Mom. Bye." said Ash as him and Dawn are looking around and see the picture of the exact pokemon "Hey. Wow. That's the Pokemon we saw." said Ash

"You're right Ash." said Dawn as they notice the huge screen showing "This is Ash and Dawn. Who's calling?" said Ash as they see Professor Oak appeared "Here I'm over here. It's Professor Oak. talk to recognize me?" said Oak was at the back

"No Professor we didn't recognize the back of your head." said Dawn

"oh wrong camera. There. Ash I just spoke with your mother and she tells me you've made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Is that correct?" said Oak

"we couldn't be talking to you if we weren't here." said Ash

"You couldn't be talking if you..Oh I see. I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian city and you are able to answer." Oak said

"yeah, because that's where I am as well grandpa." said Leaf had just appeared "Leaf it's good to see you and Ash I suppose that proves it the other new Pokemon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit you left I had my doubts that you cloud handle your Pikachu but my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new by the time you got to Viridian City. I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong." said Oak

Ash: Well, money isn't everything right. but Dawn and I had caught pokemon on the way." said Ash as Oak is impressed "YES I KNEW I WIN THAT BET" he said

"But we did see a Pokemon like that one. It through right over the sky." said Dawn as Oak looks at them "Hmm Ash i had been studying about pokemon but i believe what you three had saw was a llegendary pokemon name Dialga other Pokemon trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it." said Oak

"Amazing It sure looked like it." said Ash

"You two really are special Ash and Dawn since you two came to my lab. Ah, There's my pizza. It was very nice talking to you, Ash. And Good luck." said Oak as he hung up as him and Dawn arrived to thier room

"I knew I run to you here." said the girl they met "We want to say thanks for the help we owe you one." said Ash as the girl chuckled "No problem i like you there names Misty Waterflower!" said Misty introduce herself to them

"Nice to meet you Misty I'm Ash ketchum and this is my best friend Dawn Berlitz and Leaf Oak." said Ash

"Nice to meet you all." said Misty as Leaf puzzled "Hmm where did i hesrd that name "Waterflower"?" said Leaf as Misty walks over to Dawn "You two are best friends." said Misty as Dawn nodded

"Yeah we been friends since we were kids." said Dawn as she remembered the time she moved into Pallet Town when she was very little

"There it is Dawn Pallet town where we can start a new life here." said Johanna ss Dawn looked around at pallet town "Wow so lovely here." she runs around the field till she see Ash when he was small "Hey are you our new neighbor?" he said as Dawn saw him but blush because he finds him cute

"Yes i'm Dawn...i moved from Sinnoh." said Dawn as Ash blush too because he finds her pretty "Nice to meet you Dawn I'm Ash welcome to pallet Town." said Ash as they were in his house Johanna and Delia are close friends had scheduled regular play dates between Dawn and Ash.

"I win again Ash!" Dawn always seem to get the upper hand against Ash whenever they played games

"Dang your good Dawn." said Ash starting to like Dawn as they becoming best friends Dawn always like to play around with their favorite stuff Charizard toy. "Ash you are my very first friend i ever made." said Dawn

"I see you as a my first friend too. I had hard time making friends." said Ash as Dawn felt the same too then they have so much fun they have together when they were very small. "Wow you two have such a bond." said Misty

"yeah but i remember the time where I was a Charizard and I was chasing Ash around while our mothers Delia and Johanna were having coffee together." she said to misty as they laugh while They all get comfortable and when Ash see his pokemon Charmander, Froakie and Rowlet are better snd healthy "Guys i'm going to see how pikachu is doing" as his pokemon agreed and now Ash goes back to checkon pikachu on the stretcher

"Pikachu, Are you alright?" said Ash as the younger Joy smiled

"Don't worry Ash Your Pikachu's resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well and it should be fine." said Joy

"Yes, Thank you very much Joy." said Ash who made her blushed "No problem Ash Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it, Ash." said Joy as Ash smiled

"Thanks Joy by a way do you and your sister had same name names." Ash asked her "Actually yes and as you look over there." she points at the picture of nurses look exactly like Joy

"Wow are they your family." Ash said as Joy nodded "that's right I'm just a Nurse in training but till i fulfill my dream to be the best pokemon nurse!" she said until

"Your attention, please. Viridian City. Belonging to a Pokemon. If you have a Pokemon in your position, exercise extream" said Jenny as the two unknown characters and the talking Meowth shown up

"Yes, We woke up this sleepy sump." said the woman

"And how dare they act like we're criminals. They should welcome Team Rocket." said the man

"Well We'll teach them to that name." the woman replied

"Meowth, and when we snatch all their Pokemon mice now I'm that Top Cat." said Meowth as they bumped him in the head

"We know Meowth. We know. Murkrow, Timburr, Attack!" as they toss pokeballs and two of thier pokemon appeared one is avian Pokémon with black feathers. Its crooked, yellow beak and the three, feathery tufts on its head resemble a witch's nose and hat respectively. The feathery crest is smaller on the female than on the male. It has semi-circular, red eyes with white sclerae and pupils and a spiky collar of feathers around its neck. The shaggy feathers on its tail resemble the end of a broom, and there is a thin, red band at the base of the tail. Its yellow feet have four toes, three facing forward and one backward call Murkrow.

second was a gray bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple nose and dark-gray oval shaped eyes. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pink, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head. Similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It always carries squared logs and use them to fight with name Timburr crashed in the polemon center

"What are? Who are they?" Ash said as the voice was heard "Don't be frightened, Child." said the woman

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." said the man

"Here's our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation!" said the woman

"To blight all people in every nation!" said the man

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

""Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night." said Cassidy

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" said Butch

"Meowth, that's right." said Meowth as Ash spoke "So you were the thieves Jenny mention about" Ash replied

"He's a smart one. he knows who we are, does he." said Cassidy

"Yes but what's with the motto it don't cause fear to the hearts of citizens" Ash replied

"forget the motto We're here for the Pokemon." said Butch

"Your not getting Ash's Pikachu." said Joy as Cassidy laugh "Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious electric rat." she said

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon." said Butch

"You're wasting your time. This is a Center for weak and injured Pokemon." Joy said to them

"Well, that may be so but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokemon Gyms among all the junk." said Cassidy as Ash glared at them

"You're starting to bug me and you never going to steal the pokemon from the trainers." said Ash

"Isn't that cute." said Cassidy

"The boy's bugged." said Butch

"Meowth," said Meowth

"Timburr, Attack!" Butch commands Timburr "Murkrow GO!" said Cassidy commands MurkMurkrow ss the two pokemon are attacking the centre

"Hey, The Lights but i don'thave my pokemon with me!" said Ash when the lights are out "They must have cut the power but we've got our own Pika power source." as Ash see the power generator was powered by the group pikachu

"Wow, look at all the Pikachu." said Ash as they notice the TV is active "Crisis situation has risen. Initiating Emergency Pokeball transport sequence." as the pokeballs are bieng transported

"We have to save Pokeball. This is the Viridian City Pokemon Center. We have an emergency situation. Transporting Pokeball." said Joy as Ash agreed to help

"This is the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Nutter activated ready to receive Pokeballs." but when Timburr shoq up getting the two pokeballs

"Get those Pokeballs!" said Joy as Ash nodded "Right." he managed to retrieve then Timburr is going to strike Ash but Piplup arrived in time and use bubble at him

"Dawn, Misty, Leaf!" Ash said as the girls arrived "We came just in time" said Dawn as she picks up the pokeball

"This is war. Throw them" said Misty as Leaf nodded "Arr right. Pokeball, here we go." as Leaf threw a random pokeball reveal a pidgey but was scared away by Murkrow

"That things can't beat us." said Cassidy with a grin "No, I try this one. Pokeball, here we go. Empty!" said Leaf

"We're never gonna beat them that way." said Dawn

"Some of the Pokeball are empty." said Joy as Ash see a pokeball was calling to him

"I'm not giving up on you guys or the pokemon Now, this one is calling to meme but whatever it is inside it feel like a real winner. Pokeball, Go!" as Ash toss it then reveal a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot.

"Rio!" it said as Ash wondered what is it as he brings out his pokedex "Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies." said Dexter

"I'm in Ash go pokeball." as Dawn toss her pokeball and reveal a rabbit-like Pokémon that has a predominantly white body with orange and yellow markings on its ears, toes, and neck. It has buckteeth, an orange nose and irises, as well as a yellow band-shape across its nose. It has long legs with long feet and the same yellow band on its nose under each paw pad. This Pokémon loves to run and is filled with energy, and can start small fires from underneath its feet.

"Wow what is it?" Dawn said as her and Ash see Riolu puts its hands together and a blue ball appears in between them. Riolu then fires it at Murkrow and the new pokemon releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Timburr

"Way a go Riolu" said Ash then Misty stand up "I guess I'm gonna have to help as well to take this into my own hands. Leaf grab Ash's Pikachu and get out of here. we'll take care of these three clowns." said Misty

"That's Pretty big talk coming from such a little lady." said Cassidy

"At least you're right about the pretty. Thanks for the compliment." said Misty as Cassidy looks at her "The girl thanks she's pretty." said Cassidy

"I agree with her. I think she's pretty, too. Pretty Pathetic." said Butch as Misty is irritated "I'll show you. Pokeball Go!" as Misty throws her pokeball and summon is a fish Pokémon with a body covered in tiny, sharp denticles. The top half of its spherical body is blue, while the bottom half is red with a yellow, four-pointed star below its mouth. It has two yellow dorsal fins above its eyes that resemble shark fins, and a matching pelvic fin on its belly. Its pectoral fins are also yellow. The caudal fin is composed of two red spines with a thin yellow membrane stretched between them leave them confused but it releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Meowth send him flying

"Good work Carvanha!" said Misty as Carvanha is all pump up "That her best shot?" said Cassidy

"She 's all washed up." said Butch

"You know as well as I do that water Pokemon can't battle on land I was just warming up." said Misty Ash and Dawn too are warming up Just then Pikachu pops up to battle

"Pikachu." as he summon thundershock at Team Rocket "Pikachu!" said Ash was happy to see his friend in action

"I have to do everything that mouse is cat food, Meowth. Just wait Pikachu, your mine!" said Meowth was recovered from the hit of water gun

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!" a group of pikachu are coming to help so was Charmander, Froakie and Rowlet including Tepig came to help

"Pika, Pika Pika!" said Pikachu as Ash understand him "You want more power. Misty i need to borrow your bike." said Ash as Misty nodded. Ash use her bike to give pikachu a boost

"What this?" said Meowth

"Let's just say that Pikachu and I are gonna generate a little excitement for you, Meowth." said Ash as Pikachu summon a powerful thunder, Froakie used bubble, Charmander used Flamethrower, Rowlet used razor leaf and Riolu used Aura sphere at team rocket

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as he summons a thunderbolt so powerful it exploded the pokemon center send team Rocket flying "Too late. But not for the fireworks." said the older Jenny

"I hope my friendship are ok?" said younger Jenny but at the balloon "Great, a cat losing to a mouse." said Cassidy

"That Pikachu is not ordinary Pikachu." said Meowth

"It's certainly very rare, a perfect prize." said Butch "Let's catch it." said Cassidy agreed with them "Perhaps we will." said Meowth as the balloon break snd they are falling down screaming

"We won!" said Dawn as she hugged Ash made him blush "Sorry Ash." said Dawn sd Ash smiled "It's fine Dawn and Joy sorry for wrecking your center" said Ash completely apologizes to Joy about the destruction of the center but Misty's bike is all blackened with Burns and anime style singed marks as Joy smiles

"it's all right Ash my Sister and i knew the center was in desperate need of an overhaul. Ash when you and your friends come back the center will be completely rebuilt" said Joy as Ash understand "Here's Riolu back and the new pokemon." Ash and Dawn are giving them back to them as the young Joy smiled

"Keep Riolu and Scorbunny you two as the gift for helping us." said Joy as they smiled at joys and jennys then waved goodbye as they leave the city

"Misty sorry about your bike" Ash apologies to her as Misty look at him with a thumb up "It's fine Ash I'll get a new one till i get back home!" said Misty suddenly Ash discovers a sign for the Pokemon League

"The pokemon league...I know what to do I going to compete Indigo Plateau league" Ssh replied he decides that he wants to compete in it "It'll be my first major stepping stone in becoming a Pokemon Master." Ash said as Dawn smiles at him "Not alone Ash i'm going to be with you I slways keep my promise." said Dawn as she will travel with him the entire but Leaf is actually wondering if she should go on on our own or stick with Ash she doesn't know

"Ash I decide that I should follow my path and be strong but I'll see you guys and you again Ash becsuse I believe that till i complete my training I'll be sticking with you Ash for the time being." said Leaf as Ash understand him and Dawn wave goodbye to Leaf and Tepig

Misty looks at Ash and Dawn "Ash if Dawn joins you. I want to join you besides you two are a very interesting crowd and I want see a lot of potential of you Ash and I also want to see that potential grow" said Misty as Dawn is happy that she gets to have another friend companion along the way. As they continue their journey to Ash's first gym battle in Pewter City.

"Your Viridian City Pokemon were transported here safely." said Joy from Pewter city

"Thanks. Ash, Dawn and Misty and Pikachu are heading your way to Pewter City. If they can get safely through the Viridian Forest." said Joy

"Don't worry from what I see and those three you can take pretty good care of themselves well." said Jenny

"Well, I hope you're right." said Joy as they are walking at Viradian forest they heard Misty scream

"What's the matter?" said Ash as him and Dawn saw Misty screaming but hearts showing "Look over there." she points a green caterpillar with a yellow underside and teardrop-shaped tail. There are yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its segmented body, which resemble its eyes and are meant to scare off predators. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna

"It's a Caterpie. Cool! It's one of a Bug Pokemon." said Ash

"Even it is a Pokemon, Bugs are disgusting. I don't like them but not this one it's cute. try and catch it." said Misty as Ash brings out his pokeball

"All right. Stand back. This one 's a piece of cake. Pokeball Go!" as Ash toss it

(To Be Continued)

 **That is it of I choose you hope you enjoy it of how Ash and Dawn were friends in childhood, Leaf is also thier friend. i bet you like how they reach to viridian city and met the younger Jenny and Joy with thier older sisters and encounter team rocket also the pokemon are selected now i still got Xy and tri, Dawn's sleepover party oh and everyone calm down ill get pokemonxDigimon story darkness turns to light and Ash's new adventure done so chill for once and you had more ideas let me know and i'll add them one thing enjoy**


	3. Ash and Dawn catches a Pokémon

**I Choosé You**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Ash and Dawn catches a** **Pokémon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon and to everyone i apologies of not doing the story everyone i had a rough luck and this one is now more a reboot and reimagine of indigo plateau of Ash's journey and enjoy the story stronger Ash, Smarter ash, mature ash Pearlshipping**

Deep in the dark Viridian Forest. Ash, Dawn and Misty discovers a Caterpie and Ash is going to do his best to make his third Pokemon catch. "Caterpie, you're mine!" as Ash throws a pokeball at the caterpie and hits it wents inside the pokeball it bleeps at the moment as it was caught

"Yes, I got it!" Ash replied as he picks up his pokeball then Dawn runs to him "Ha! Ha! Ash you did it! you got a Caterpie! just like you caught pidgey and Rattata." Dawn said to him as Ash smiled

"We all did together Dawn! I caught a third Pokemon because i had you by my side!" as Dawn was blushing of Ash's words of how she is there for him

"This is the first step on our way to becoming the number one Pokemon master in the whole world and you becoming the top coordinator just like your mother." Ash replied to Dawn

 **Ash and Dawn catches a** **Pokèmon**

"Ash, you're words are inspiring to me as well." Misty said to him as she was impressed of what he said

"Thanks Misty, Inside this bowl was a third Pokemon I ever caught in my whole entire life." Ash said to her

"That's great Ash. Just keep Caterpie away from me. Will you?" Misty said to him as Ash and Dawn saw how Misty shiver

"Are you ok Misty? You're not afraid of an Caterpie Ash caught in a Poké Ball, are you?" Dawn asked her

"No...of course not it's just Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a Poké Ball. Sorry Ash please Just keep caterpie away!" she tells him

"Misty it's ok I know you don't like bugs, even when not in Poké Balls. It must be great for Caterpie inside the Poké Ball, all cute and comfortable inside there." as Ash looks at his pokeball "I love my new Pokémon even if it's a bug type or not." he said then he walks to pikachu

"Pikachu, we've got a new friend in the team." he said to him

"Pika!" he said

"Oh, Pikachu I'm glad you like it." Dawn replied as Piplup was excited as well

"And from now on we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends. Caterpie, you're sticking with us." Ash said

"Does that mean …" Misty said to him

"Caterpie, come out!" as Ash toss his pokeball and Caterpie came out and eent to Ash on his shoulder "See misty There's nothing to be scared of. Come on Caterpie. Climb up on my shoulder." Dawn said as Caterpie crawl to her shoulder then her and Ash saw him coming to misty

"Hey, Misty! Caterpie, really likes you. Isn't that cute?" Dawn replied

"Get this disgusting go away from me. Please don't." she said going to the tree

"You think my Caterpie is disgusting?" Ash asked

"Ash I know you want me to be friends with that cute bug and I'll be friends with Pikachu and piplup." Misty said as Ash is trying to help her out more Dawn is looking around at viradian forest

"While Ash tries to help Misty out I'll go and see if i catch a pokemon." Dawn replied searching all over as she sees a Pokemon that's new to her was a a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail.

"Wow a pokemon but what is it?" as she post her Pokedex and scans it.

 **Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep**

as Dawn learns It turns out to be a Buneary but to her it appears to be lost and looking around quite confused the Pokedex then continues " **Buneary are more indigenous to the Sinnoh region"** then Dawn remembers she was born at Sinnoh

"A pokemon from the Sinnoh region and I'm gonna catch it" she's interested in capturing it but the Pokemon runs away "Hey wait come back!" as Dawn chases after it

"Misty it's ok i'm trying to help you." Ash is still trying to convince Misty on at least holding Caterpie in which he's trying but she's very hesitant

It's so gross. Ash, put that slimy thing back in the Poké Ball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" she said to him

"Ok I understand Misty but...what are the other disgusting things?" Ash asked "Carrots, peppers, and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!" she replied

"only two things you hate with bugs, I like carrots and peppers because vegetables are good for your health, and i like bug pokemon. What I don't like, is the way people hurting pokemon. the way you were scared hurts Caterpie's feelings with your fear of bugs. I don't think he's ugly or disgusting at all." as Ash walks towards Misty with Caterpie

"Come on Misty. let him Climb up on your shoulder. You're not gonna scare him if you show courage then you won't be scared anymore." Ash said to her. Misty was feeling nervous but she has to prove herself by not being afraid she lift her arm as Caterpie starts crawling towards her arm and climbs to her shoulder

"See Misty Caterpie ain't hurting you." Ash said as Misty begins to like Caterpie but suddenly Ash notice a wanted poster hung up

"Ash what is it?" Misty asked as Ash looks at the poster "Poachers are sighted in kanto they captured rare pokemon from other regions and sell them to thier clients." that made Ash more angry "This is what i hated most poachers selling out pokemon for thier own greed." he replied then pikachu notice something

"Pika pi" pikachu shouted as Ash looks at him "Pikachu what is it?" he asked that's when they realized Dawn is missing

"Oh no Dawn!" Ash said but the way misty saw him he was worried about her "Ash wait up." Misty said to Ash as they decide to go after her hoping she's okay

at the other side of the forest Dawn was still searching for the wild Buneary "Man I think i lost the Buneary and i was getting excited of catching it." Dawn said as Piplup cheers her up "You're right Ash said no need to worry and we don't give up till it's over." she said

just then Dawn and Piplup stumbles upon a Pokemon cage full of other different types of Pokemon "Oh my those poor helpless pokemon what kind a cruel person can do this." then she overhears voices from the tent

"How can you lost that Buneary one of the rarest pokemon from the sinnoh region this one will be worth a fortune!" Dawn see Pokemon poachers yelling at each other on how could they have lost a Buneary and that it would have fetched a high price in the Kanto region.

"No wonder that Buneary was scared because they were responsible." This makes Dawn very angry "I better go and tell Ash." she quietly backs away in order to get back to Ash and Misty but she stepped on a twig alerting the poachers that she's there.

"Hey a that kid heard our conversation and worse she knows where we are!" said one of them

"Then let's teach her a listen Rattata and raticate go!" as The poachers let out their Pokemon which are Rattata and a large rodent Pokémon. Although it is often depicted on its hind legs, it is a quadruped. It is mostly tawny colored with a cream underside. It has narrow black eyes, ears with ragged edges and dark insides, and large incisors that grow constantly. There are three whiskers on each side of its face, which it uses to maintain balance. It has short arms with three-fingered hands and webbed feet with three toes. The webbing on its feet allows it to swim. Its tail is long and scaly. Dawn use her pokedex and scans it

 **" Rattata and its evolved form, Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. ANormaltype. When they band together, they steal food from people's homes. Long ago, they came here to the Alolan islands aboard cargo ships"**

"No choice I'll had to fight and free the pokemon let's go Piplup!" Dawn Let's Piplup enter to battle

"Wow she has a Piplup we must capture it!" as the poachers are ready to fight at the bush Buneary see Dawn going to fight the poachers "Piplup use Bubble beam!" Dawn said as Piplup opens its beak and releases a stream of blue bubbles at theRattata then Raticate came behind shows its teeth and bites down on Piplup

"Piplup!" Dawn said as Rattata stands up going to use Tackle then Buneary comes to her Aid saves Piplup by A light blue ball forms in front of Buneary's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of its mouth at Rattata freeze him

"Buneary you came to help." Dawn looks at Buneary as she nodded "Then let's do it together!" said Dawn as the two are fighting but then Ash and Misty come in

"Dawn hang on!" as Dawn saw Ash came and was happy to see him and they also help out

"Hang on Dawn go Staryu!" as Misty throws her pokeball reveal a a golden-brown starfish-like Pokémon with five appendages. These appendages surround an exterior organ called the core. The core resembles a golden metal casing with a red gem in the center, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around it's lower left point.Ash has out his pokedex and scans it

 **"Staryu. The core of thisWater Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry"**

"Alright use Water gun!" Misty shouted Staryu releases a spiral of water from the tip of its top-most limb at the Raticate hitting him at the tree Raticate is down but Rattata was free from the ice getting revenge on Buneary

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said as Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body atRattata made him paralyzed

"Thanks Ash now Piplup use peck!" Dawn said as Piplup's beak glows white or gold and it pecks at Rattata multiple times made him down and out.

"You stinking brats enough of this!" as the poachers used some device to trap both Piplup and Buneary "Hey if i hate one thing is you guys stealing my friend's pokemon Caterpie let's go!" ash calls out Caterpie to fight as the poachers laugh at him

"A caterpie that's ridiculous pokemon you are using kid!" As Ash glares at them

"You're Caterpie may be small but I'll train him to get stronger Caterpie use String Shot!" as Caterpie shoots white string from its mouth capturing the two poachers

"Hey I'm stuck!" with them stuck they never escape by then Ash frees Piplup and Buneary from the trap then Dawn hugged him in tears

"Ash thank you and i knew you c9me for me my...hero." she said as Ash was surprised and blushing then he smiles and hugs her back then they're releasing the wild Pokemon from the cage then they call thier friend Jenny as she comes over with her older sister and police officers to arrest the poachers.

"Thanks for the call Ash my sister has been tracking those poachers a long time. " said the younger Jenny

"You should thank Dawn for that." Ash said as Dawn's face turns red and covers it

"Thanks Ash" said Dawn

"Ash my sister and I be going back to Viradian city and i hope i see you guys again." said Jenny asThey say their goodbyes and hoping to see each other again

"Caterpie you did great!" Ash said to Caterpie as Dawn and Misty watch Ash show kindness to Caterpie "You are right Dawn. Ash is different and when i met him he really loves the pokemon." misty said to her

"Yes me and Ash have lot in common when we were small." said Dawn just then Ash, Dawn, pikachu, Piplup and Misty seesee Caterpie was COVERS itself with string shot "Caterpie? it's evolving." Ash said as they see Caterpie was different look like a Pokémon that resembles a green chrysalis. Its body is crescent-shaped with several segments making up the lower point. The front of its shell resembles a face with heavy-lidded eyes and a sharply pointed nose.Dawn has her pokedex out and scans it

 **"Metapad. Caterpie's next stage. It has a case body and a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokemon of this variety."**

"maybe that means it cloud keep on changing and go on to the next stage right away." Ash figures it out then Misty walks towards Ash "Ash i want to say thanks and I'm sorry for hurting Metapod's feelings because of you not all bug type pokemon are creepy will you forgive me." she asked him

"Of course I will we are friends." he ssid then a mysterious bug type pokemon went pass Misty got her scared a bit "But I'm only scared of more creepier bugs!" she said to him

"It's fine Misty we should get going." as Ash Misty and Dawn continue their Journey towards pewter city then Buneary shows up "Ohhhhh it's that Buneary the rarest pokemon in the Sinnoh region so cute!" Misty said ss Buneary stares at Dawn then Ash knew why

Future looks bright for our them now but up ahead. The Viridain Forest is deeper and darker than they know and a dangerous new challenge is waiting. unaware that a pair of eyes are watching them from the bushes

(To Be Continued)

 **That is it of I choose you hope you enjoy it of how Ash and Dawn were friends in childhood, Misty joins them as they're traveling to Viradian forest Ash catches Caterpie then evolves into a metapod and Misty now shows kindness to cute bug types, Dawn now caught a Buneary and tthey defeated the poachers who stole the Buneary from sinnoh i still got Xy and tri, Dawn's sleepover party oh and everyone calm down ill get pokemonxDigimon story darkness turns to light and Ash's new adventure done so chill for once and you had more ideas let me know and i'll add them one thing enjoy**


End file.
